Quinn O'Kane
Quinn O’Kane, commonly referred to as O’Kane by a lot of people, is a 2015 introduced OC. He is the son of Teig O’Kane from the story Teig O’Kane (Tadhg O Cáthán) and the Corpse, written by Douglas Hyde. He's a caring person with a soft spot for animals and holds his friends close to his heart. Although he is a Rebel now, he was originally a Neutral in the Royal-Rebel conflict. ''Character 'Personality' O'Kane is one of the most giving and self-sacrificing people you will ever meet. He gives up everything if it means the happiness of others, and loves seeing people laugh and smile, even if he's not. He desires to do what's best for everyone else. He's a Rebel purely because he thinks everyone should get to decide what they do for themselves. If others are happy, then he's happy. Often he jokes around or compliments people because he enjoys seeing people feel good about themselves. He gives off a very outgoing nature, and truthfully, he is extremely extroverted, and being with people is his favorite thing to do. Even though this is the case, due to his quite secluded childhood, it seems he lacks some of the necessary social skills, and seems to go too far sometimes - he has offended people before, most notably Obsidian. His lack of experience in social situations is slowly being remedied as he makes more friends at Ever After High. Even though he makes mistakes, he's always willing to try and be better because he doesn't enjoy seeing people hurt, especially when he's the cause of it. He likes to see people enjoying life and so he always tries to do better when it comes to his friends. He's a great friend to have around because he will drop everything for you if that's what you need. He's always there for his friends because he values them so highly. Though he can be loud, he's also incredibly gentle and caring. He's in touch with the world around him and understands it. Frequently he spent more time with animals than people in his childhood, finding that he preferred their company. Caring for the animals gave him a great appreciation for life. He's such a worrier though. Friends, classes or animals, he's always worrying about things happening to them. Usually it's irrational, having no reason for him to worry, but he's going to anyway. He cares so much about everything in his life that he's always worried something will take them away - not that he'll ever admit it. This stress and worry can normally build up. O'Kane prefers to hide his troubles under a smile and act like there's nothing wrong. He doesn't want people to worry about him, so he chooses to let his problems pile up instead. He can only take so much though before he has to let it all out. Usually he'll escape the school dorms to hide elsewhere to be alone. He doesn't want to worry his friends and doesn't want them to see him cry. This has only gotten worse from the Royal-Rebel conflict. O'Kane hates conflict. Arguments, fights, all of it. He hates having to see people divided up and fighting each other. He thinks everyone should get along because surely it's better for all of them in the end. 'Interests' :''Animals O'Kane and animals go hand in hand. Although he only has Patchwork at Ever After High, he absolutely loves all kinds of animals! It doesn't matter what kind of animal they are, they're his friends in some way! Even the grumpiest of animals somehow find it in themselves to be nice to him somewhat. He always gets very attached to animals on his farm, so when it's necessary to... well... put them down for food, he usually gets somewhat sad - although, he is very thankful for their sacrifice, even if he doesn't eat meat himself. :Cooking O'Kane prefers to take care of his own meals when he can, deciding to use what he grows himself to eat. He enjoys cooking meals for people, and although he's not an expert at cooking, he loves learning more dishes. :Farm Work If there's one thing O'Kane would dedicate his life to, it's farm work. Before he was fully aware of his destiny, he spent all his time on the farm, helping his dad out. When he was younger, he looked up to his dad a lot, admiring how hard working he was. O'Kane wants to be just like his dad and take over the farm for him eventually. :Forest Walks O'Kane adores going out and about, but most of all, he loves forest walks. A lot of the time he walks in silence through the woods, taking in all the small sounds of the world around him. He finds it incredibly relaxing and calming and listens to the wind in the trees, the crunching of the earth beneath his feet. He loves going for walks all year round since every season gives different sounds of the forest. :Gardening Flowers and plants are both things O'Kane loves. He grows his own fruits and vegetables regularly, especially near the school, and also often grows flowers. Taking Environmental Magic has helped him pursue this further, allowing him to learn to garden better. :Reading He didn't get a lot of time to do this before Ever After High, but the times he did get, he'd sit under a tree and read as the sun dawned or set. He enjoys reading a good book, and hardly cares about the kind of book it is, but he is very drawn to stories about heroes. :Sewing An incredibly unknown fact is that O'Kane actually knows how to sew! By no means can he make clothes, but he can make cushions, teddy bears and often embroideries stuff. A lot of the patchwork on his own clothes is his own handiwork! He firmly believes in repairing things if they can be repaired - even his clothes. Someone should tell him that he should maybe stop repairing his underwear though. I mean it's cute, but that's one thing he can't just constantly try to repair. :Woodshop Although he'd done some wood work before, when he attended Ever After High, he decided this would be a good subject to take. Related to his farm work, it's become very useful for him, and is one of his preferred subjects. He enjoys it so much that he's even carved into the poles of his bed. 'Appearance' O'Kane is a younger Irish boy, who is quite tall and lean. He seems to hunch over slightly to match his room-mate’s height a bit better. He has plenty of freckles all over, and bright green eyes with platinum blond hair to match. No matter what he wears, he usually wears a black hairband to push his hair out of his face - sometimes it's clips or something else though. His colour scheme depends very heavily on light blues and patchwork type patterns, making him stand out from his friends who all embrace a royal look. He seems to wear things much more down-to-earth and heavily reminds people that he lived on a farm before coming to Ever After High. This appearance of his shows that he doesn’t wish to spend money on ridiculous things, and rather appear as a modest and humble person. A lot of what he wears is actually designed or chosen by Opaline because he struggles to choose things out himself so he can fit in. ''Fairytale – Teig O’Kane (Tadhg O Cáthán) and the Corpse :''Main Article: Teig O’Kane (Tadhg O Cáthán) and the Corpse 'How do they feel about their story?' As the son of Teig O'Kane, his story expects him to romance several girls, foolishly spend money and be a general nuisance to his town. Beyond this, he's expected to get Mary pregnant and then have to marry her. To begin with, he doesn't take big issue with his destiny, and although not happy with the destiny, he doesn't believe in complaining since it won't change anything. After Legacy Day though, things change. They're all presented with a new option. With Opaline's words, O'Kane can't help but slowly disagree with a lot of destinies, including his own. As he figures himself out, he finds himself becoming a Rebel without even realizing. After becoming a Rebel, he's not very outwardly spoken about the stance still. He believes that the choice should be up to the person. Since O'Kane doesn't have anyone to discuss his story with, he finds that his destiny is only his choice. He holds a somewhat different opinion with other stories, such as Opaline and Obsidian's. Their story affects those two the most, and he feels in that case it's up to both of them. He takes heavy issue with Raven Queen rebelling on Legacy Day since her story did not just include her, but also Apple White and one of the Charmings. O'Kane would be lying if he didn't say he wasn't thankful though. ''History 'Childhood' O'Kane lost his mother and his unborn sibling when he was only 4 years old. Growing up without a mother was a struggle, but he heard so much about her from his dad. As he grew up, he began helping out on the farm, eager to make his dad proud. He found he had quite a natural knack at caring for the animals they kept and often if it was cold or one was ill, he'd go lie with them in the barn. He was extremely good at keeping them healthy and noticing when something was wrong. This hard-working childhood has brought O'Kane up to value his dad's work and where he comes from. He couldn't ask for anything better. 'First Day At Ever After High' O'Kane stuck out at Ever After High for the first little bit. He'd worn his best clothes but even they weren't enough to compare with the beautiful and intricate outfits of all the students around him. He found himself sticking out, and Star seemed to notice that he was down about it. She ends up taking him to Opaline, who makes him an outfit and helps him fit in. This was one of the first steps to him feeling more relaxed and confident about Ever After High. This was also the start of a beautiful friendship. 'Legacy Day' O'Kane never got a chance to sign the Book of Legends, although on this day he wished to. He was fully prepared to sign it, but it never happened. He ended in a bit of a panic during Legacy Day due to Opaline running away but once things concluded and settled down, he remained a Neutral, still intending on following his destiny. 'After Way Too Wonderland' O'Kane knew what he was doing - he wasn't following his destiny, however things actually still become complicated. With Obsidian and Opaline now bound by no destiny, he was a little unsure about them, and sort of avoids them for a little. Not only that but he returns home for a bit, trying to decide if he actually wants to stay at Ever After High. Class-ic Schedule In all his classes, O'Kane works his hardest to get the best grades he can. He seems to have a natural talent for Beast Training and Care, finding he gets along with animals incredibly easily. The only classes he seems to have trouble with are General Villainy and Wooing 101, however this is because he actively goes out his way to fail and avoid it. He's been in trouble multiple times about it, and is trying desperately to have the classes switched out for something more of his liking. Outside of class, although he does stuff with his friends, he seems to do extra work for Beast Training and Care, often spending extra time with the animals when he can. If there's ever anything to do for the class, you can bet he's there. 'Classes Taken' *Beast Training and Care *Chemythstry *General Villainy *Geografairy *Grimmnastics *Hexonomics *Muse-ic Class *Riddling *Science and Sorcery *Wooing 101 Clubs 'Book Club' Although he doesn't attend this club ''all the time, he still enjoys the company of the other members. O'Kane prefers the outside though as a reading atmosphere so his attendance to the club is usually more for recommendations than actual reading. It's very rare that he actually reads during club time, and prefers discussions at this time. 'Ever After Host Club' A regular host at the club, O'Kane finds this club incredibly rewarding. He enjoys seeing people smile, and be satisfied, and being a part of this club allows him that pleasure. The club does seem to become a little more than that when you take Adam into account. The pair love a challenge, and it's clear they have some kind of rivalry in the club. The actual rivalry is somewhat of an attraction for them, and the two play it up because they find it incredibly enjoyable. O'Kane often finds himself with Kirk in the club. Loving to poke fun at O'Kane, he does nothing but smile. Adam has been subject to many rantings after the club is over. 'Gardening Club' Probably the club he spends the most time in, he attends this club with Adam. The two are friends from this club, and O'Kane frequently grows his own fruit, vegetables and flowers. Herbs as well. He also spends his own time attending this club. ''Song Themes *Waiting for Love - Avicii *Wanderer's Lullaby - Adriana Figueroa *Confession Rehearsal - JubyPhonic: Kirk/O'Kane song *Dearly Beloved - Amalee: Kirk/O'Kane song Tropes *''A Lady On Each Arm: Taken in a unique way, ladies are rather taken with his flirtatious nature, and you're likely to see him with some girl. Or two. *''Animal Motifs'': O'Kane is naturally very linked to animals already, but his rabbit, Patchwork, seems to embody and symbolize a lot of traits that he attempts to hide. *''Big Ego, Hidden Depths'': O'Kane acts as if he has it all under control, and he seems confident in himself, however the truth is that it's all a lie and he's incredibly insecure. *''Character Development'': O'Kane starts off as a neutral in the conflict, and intends on following his destiny for his father to begin with, however meeting Opaline, he seems to take a different turn and becomes more independent from pleasing his father for the sake of tradition. *''Even The Guys Want Him'': Yup, just going to put this here. Don't mind this. This isn't spoilers to something. *''Friend to All Living Things'': Have you seen his home? His room? He takes care of a large number of animals, though most notably a rabbit, a horse and a sheep. *''Hair of Gold, Heart of Gold'': O'Kane is blond, and he's too sweet for his own good. Enough said. *''Noble Male, Roguish Male'': Paired with Obsidian, O'Kane is clearly the Roguish Male of the pair. Being roommates, the two are surprisingly different, and O'Kane definitely carries a more care-free, rougher personality than Obsidian. *''OOC is Serious Business'': O'Kane comes off as a very cheerful and pleasant guy, who is very outgoing, but it might be surprising when he seems genuinely sad as he seems to hide this from others. ''Trivia *Rabbits symbolize comfort and vulnerability. O'Kane embodies these elements himself very heavily and values them highly. *O'Kane despises taking Wooing 101, and avoided taking the class as much as he could before becoming friends with Opal. Since then, he finds it more entertaining to joke around in the class. **Until Opaline and Obsidian moved up to Advanced Wooing. Now he's back to skipping. *O'Kane values effort and hard-work the most in people. *O'Kane is a vegetarian. Fanfiction Appearances *Quinn O'Kane's Diary *The Destiny Games (future) Quotes *"You know everyone knows, right?"'' - O'Kane to Opaline *''"Swoon, oh Adam your advances have made me weak!"'' - O'Kane to Adam sarcastically *''"She's beautiful, head-strong, Italian, and probably the best girlfriend you could ever have."'' - O'Kane, commenting on how everyone wants to flirt with Opaline. **''"Why is Italian there?"'' - Opaline **''"It just went with the flow."'' - O'Kane *''"opaline and obsidian is the worst kept secret in the history of ever after"'' - O'Kane's Mirror Blog *''"Woah, my roommate's cute."'' - O'Kane, first day at Ever After High *''"I'd date her. If she wasn't taken. And I wasn't gay. I'd also date Obsidian."'' - O'Kane, speaking about Opaline and Obsidian respectively *''"I think you're uh... on point."'' - O'Kane, unsuccessfully flirting with Kirk *''"What do you mean your horn isn't real, what else aren't you telling me?"'' - O'Kane discovering that Kirk's horn is an accessory. ''Gallery'' Okanelineartcasual.png|Lineart for his casualwear by me Quinnquicksketch1.png|Quick colour sketch by me Quinn_pixel.gif|Pixel by me Okirk_pixel.gif|Pixel by me Kirk_pixel.gif|Pixel by me Thirdwheelquinn.png|By Spades ^365404D4A0DD6A43814008A640004DB26A090CC90C80D6263E^pimgpsh fullsize distr.jpg|WIP Design by Spades quinnwritting.png|O'Kane's name on the doll box made by Spades Okirk.png|By Spades Okanevalentines20171.png|Valentine's Card by Spades Quinn_Okane_by_homiestars.png|Commissioned birthday present from Spades by Estella Chapter5-okane.jpg|By Patch Quinn4dawin.jpg|Cute as heck drawing by Patch Glassskies.jpg|The adorable set by Patch Quinn_Doodle.jpeg|By Bel QuinnOKaneFA.png|By Rudino.raagas THERECANBEONLY1.jpg|Quinn VS Quinn by Zena Category:Irish Category:Quinn O'Kane Category:Teig O’Kane (Tadhg O Cáthán) and the Corpse Category:Rebels Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Ship of the Month Category:Characters of the Month